A Christmas Treat
by gothamgirl28
Summary: Modern AU. Sybil and Tom Branson are spending their first Christmas as a married couple with Sybil's family and at the Crawley family estate, Downton Abbey. Sybil's father disapproves of his son-in-law, but Tom quietly puts up with it. Sybil decides to give her husband a little treat to say thank you. Not the best summary, but please read.


Throwing my hat into the M-rate Christmas fic ring. I don't think this is up to my usual standards, so please only constructive criticism.

Also, I would like to dedicate this to all Sybil/Tom shippers and writers. Series three was hard for us (I haven't seen the Christmas Special yet), and while our ship might have been sunk on the show, your continued love of Sybil and Tom has helped fuel my creativity. I thank you for that.

Merry Christmas! Happy Chanukkah!

* * *

1 December 2012

Sybil Branson had spent the better part of the afternoon shopping at Agent Provocateur, looking for a sexy and naughty outfit for Christmas to surprise her husband Tom. While everything she saw and tried on was amazing and she looked absolutely ravishing in (even if only she thought so), nothing she tried on really screamed Christmas. Fed up and thinking she was trying too hard, Sybil had left the store empty handed. Now, she was searching online, trying to see what she could find that would make Tom happy.

Sybil laughed at that thought. _It would make him happy to find me completely naked underneath our Christmas tree on Christmas morning._ Alas, that was not to be. Their first Christmas as a married couple was to be spent at her family's ancestral home, Downton Abbey. They would prefer to spend it together in their small but wonderful London flat, making love and lounging around. Unfortunately, since they spent last Christmas with Tom's family in Dublin, Sybil's parents, Robert and Cora Crawley, the Earl and Countess of Grantham, had demanded that they spend Christmas with them. The resulting fight between the two couples ended with the younger one agreeing to spend Christmas Eve and Day at Downton, but return to London early on Boxing Day morning. Cora hadn't been happy about that, but finally gave in when Sybil reminded her that the less time Tom and her father spent in each other's company, the less chance of a massive fight breaking out between the two men.

It was actually Tom who talked her into spending Christmas at Downton. Sybil had not wanted to go, mainly to spare him from having to deal with her father, who still felt that Sybil had married beneath her. Though it was the 21st Century, the Earl archaically believed that Sybil should have married a fellow aristocrat, and not a working class Dubliner who earned a scholarship to Oxford, worked for the Crawleys as their London chauffeur during summer break, and who was now a reporter for _The Guardian_.

Yet Tom, in his infinite insight into Sybil, knew she did want to spend Christmas with her parents and older sisters. And true to his character, and the promise he made her to devote every waking minute to her happiness, Tom sacrificed Christmas in London, just the two of them, for her. This was why Sybil was determined to give him a special Christmas treat. _If only I could find the right outfit…_

Desperate and looking for inspiration, Sybil began scrolling through the holiday costume section on Amazon UK. That's when she saw the perfect outfit. _Tom will drool when he sees me in this. If only it didn't come with those knee highs. Perhaps I can find a pair of boots that will work instead. _A half hour later, she found exactly what she was looking for on another site _(thank God for tabbed browsing_) and made her purchases. She sat back with a mischievous grin, planning out how to make the most of this outfit.

* * *

24 December 2012

Tom Branson took a sip of his brandy as he waited for his future brother-in-law Matthew Crawley to take his shot as they played billiards. He glanced down quickly at his right wrist and at the watch Sybil gave him as a wedding present. _11:23 PM. Good. Only seven more minutes of billiards and then I get to spend some time alone with my wife._ Not that Tom didn't enjoy Matthew's company. In fact, the two young men had become quite good friends since Tom and Sybil got engaged last year. In fact, Matthew asked Tom earlier that evening to be his best man at his and Mary's, Sybil's older sister, upcoming April wedding. But this wasn't the Bransons original plans for Christmas. They were supposed to enjoy it alone, just the two of them in their flat, making love all day. They weren't supposed to be spending it in Yorkshire, with Sybil's family and all the formality, barely getting a moment alone together.

"You're turn," said Matthew.

Tom quickly lined up his cue stick and hit the cue ball, missing his shot. He didn't really care. All he kept thinking about was the last words Sybil whispered to him before heading upstairs to talk with her older sisters.

"_Meet me in the library at 11:30 PM. I have a surprise for you."_

She had that look in her eyes which she got when she had something up her sleeve. Usually something of a sexual nature. He checked his watch again. _11:26 PM. Jesus Christ, why can't it be 11:30?_

"Are you bored?" asked Matthew, interrupting Tom's thoughts.

"I'm just tired. It's been a trying day," he replied, only half lying to Matthew. It had been a trying day. His father-in-law made continuous digs at him throughout the day, only stopping when Cora pulled him aside. Somehow, Tom found the strength to ignore the Earl and no fighting ensued.

Matthew nodded his head sympathetically. "I understand. Robert needs to wake up and realize that Sybil is a grown woman and fully capable of making her own decisions. And most importantly, that you make her happy." He looked down at his own watch. "It's almost 11:30. Let's call it a night."

They quickly cleaned up, with Matthew taking their glasses down to the kitchen while Tom headed for the library, 'to grab a book'.

He arrived at the library fairly quickly, wondering what Sybil's surprise for him was. He turned the knob on the door and entered, shutting the door behind him. Tom wasn't expecting what he saw as he turned his head to the left, toward the red sofas. There sitting on the red sofa that was facing him, was Sybil, dressed in a pine green halter dress with white trim, wearing a matching green Santa hat, matching elf boots with silver bells and a black belt, her full lips painted a deep red, sucking very suggestively on a peppermint stick.

Tom was speechless.

"Hello, Mr. Branson," Sybil said with a mischievous smile.

Tom swallowed and said, "Hello."

Sybil smirked, pleased with the effect she was having on him. She couldn't help raking her eyes over his strong body. He was wearing a black three piece suit, jacket long discarded, with a white shirt and blue tie. Tom's sleeves were rolled up, allowing her an excellent view of his forearms. _Mhmmm!_ She beckoned him over to her by crooking her index finger and patting the seat next to her. He quickly came over and sat down next to her, eagerly anticipating what his beautiful wife had in store for him.

Noticing his earnestness, Sybil decided to tease him a bit. She looked him in the eye and began sucking on the peppermint stick again. Tom was entranced as he watched her bring the stick in and out of her mouth ever so slowly. His trousers quickly became tighter and all he could think about was Sybil's mouth around his…

Tom's thoughts were interrupted by his wife climbing onto his lap and straddling him. She tossed the peppermint stick into a small trash can and placed her arms on his shoulders.

"Santa told me you've been a very, _very_ good boy. And he sent me since he knows I'm good at showing appreciation."

Tom quirked his eyebrow at his wife, but happily played along. "And who would you be?"

"I'm Sybil the sassy, sexy and naughty elf. Incredibly naughty," she said, emphasizing the last two words by stroking his growing erection, eliciting a groan from her husband.

She then leaned in and kissed Tom, pouring everything into the kiss. He happily returned the kiss and pretty soon hands were roaming, hers through his hair and his up and down her back. He groaned into the kiss when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Before he could do anything to enjoy that fact, Sybil pulled out of the kiss briefly to remove Tom's tie, tossing it behind her. She then unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt, moving in to kiss his neck. She licked at his pulse point, producing a very loud moan from him. She continued licking and kissing his neck, moving down to kiss along his collar bone, before moving back up to his neck. Sybil then began to nibble and suck on his neck, eventually sucking and biting Tom hard enough to leave a mark. Tom gasped in both pleasure and shock. He pulled her up to look her in the eye, revealing his surprise at her actions.

"Elves like to mark their territory," she said with a wicked smile.

Tom got even harder at that and pulled Sybil into a lust filled kiss. Sybil ran her tongue across his lips, demanding entrance, which Tom happily gave. Their tongues quickly tangled together, each trying to overpower the other. Sybil decided to take control, maneuvering his tongue so she could gently suck on it. He groaned at the sensation, and then whimpered when she pulled out of the kiss. Her head moved towards his ear, tugging it between her lips and sucking. Tom moaned loudly, and Sybil responded by repeating the action.

Eventually, Sybil stopped sucking on his ear and began unbuttoning Tom's shirt and waistcoat. Once all the buttons were undone, Tom quickly shucked off his shirt. That's when Sybil took control.

She began kissing him on the lips again, but quickly moved to his jawline. Then she moved down to his neck, while grinding against his rock hard erection. Sybil then began a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his chest, then to his stomach, making little detours to Tom's v-cuts. As her kisses moved down his body, she slowly moved down as well. As she placed a kiss right by his navel, Sybil's knees made contact with the floor. She unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the side. Her hands moved to the zipper of his trousers and ever so slowly started pulling it down, taking care to touch Tom's erection, and making him jump each time she did that.

As soon as his trousers were completely unzipped, Tom lifted his hips to help Sybil remove them, which she did, but not completely, leaving them down around his ankles. Instead of taking off his black Hugo Boss boxer briefs, she began to rub and fondle his member with them still on. Tom groaned in frustration and pleasure.

He couldn't take it much longer. "Please," he begged.

Smirking, Sybil finally removed his boxer briefs, finally freeing his cock. She looked up at him and licked her lips, and then placed an open-mouthed kiss on the head. Tom groaned at the sensation.

He breathed out, "Syb-"

He was stopped mid-name by Sybil taking him into her mouth. He gripped the couch as she licked and sucked on his cock, moaning, his voice getting louder.

"There, love…God…there."

While her mouth worked his head, Sybil's left hand was pumping his shaft, while her right hand began massaging his balls. She then placed her tongue over the hole on the tip of his penis and applied pressure, creating an intensely pleasurable feeling and making Tom's eyes close and his head loll back.

"Jesus, Sybil!"

Sensing Tom was close, Sybil began pumping him faster and sucking him just a little harder. He began thrusting into her mouth, needing more. She knew he was about to come and sucked a bit harder on his head, causing Tom to shatter.

"Sybil!" he shouted as his orgasm rocked his body, wave upon wave of pleasure crashing down on him.

She swallowed every last drop of his seed, licking her lips in satisfaction. She kissed up his body, placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and settled back on the couch, wrapping her arms around Tom's neck. Sybil smiled as she felt him trembling from his orgasm. She started kissing his neck again while running her hand up and down his chest.

Tom was panting. "I might need a few minutes to recover from that, love. That was…wow."

She smirked, "Okay. While you recover, I'm going to look at the books," Sybil said, getting up and sashaying towards the bookshelves. Tom couldn't help watching as she swung her hips as she walked, a small smile coming to his face as he heard the bells on her boots jingling.

She grabbed the nearest book from the shelf, then dropped it.

"Oops," she said, bending down to pick it up.

Tom sucked in his breath at the sight before him. His beautiful minx of a wife wasn't wearing any underwear, giving him a delicious view of her perfect bum. _Which means…_

Thankfully, Tom had the presence of mind to kick off his shoes, socks, trousers and underwear before he swiftly got up from the couch and gently pushed his wife against the bookshelf.

"I take it you've recovered," Sybil said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and thrusting her hips towards her husband.

"You can say that," he replied, stroking her lower lip.

Tom slanted down and kissed Sybil, hungrily devouring her lips. He darted his tongue out and licked Sybil's lips, making her moan. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. As their tongues tangled together, Tom's hands ran down Sybil's body. His left hand rested on her hips, with his thumb rubbing circles into it, while his right hand began to massage her breast, remembering that she didn't have a bra on. Deciding to tease her like she teased him, Tom brushed his thumb against her nipple through her dress. Sybil moaned into Tom's mouth as the pleasure radiated through her entire body. He kept teasing her nipple, eventually switching his attentions to her other breast. While continuing his ministrations, Tom moved his kisses from Sybil's lips to her neck, biting and sucking her like she'd done to him earlier. When he bit and sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

He broke the kiss to give Sybil a smirk and said, "Irishmen also like to mark their territory."

Sybil whimpered at both Tom's words and the fact he stopped what he was doing.

"Please, Tom."

Smirking, Tom resumed kissing, licking and sucking on her neck. He moved down and began to lick and kiss her collarbone, all the while Sybil's hands were running through his hair. Slowly, his hands moved down her body, cupped her rump and squeezed. She squealed when he did this, causing him to decide to repeat squeezing her, enjoying the noises she was making.

Tom needed to know if she was ready. He moved one hand off her behind and moved it to cup her center. He groaned when he felt how warm and wet she was. He slipped one finger into her, and couldn't believe how ready she was. Sybil moaned and writhed against him. He then added another and began pumping in and out of her, eliciting delightful little moans from Sybil. After a few minutes of this, he pulled his fingers out and began kissing down her body. At the same time, Tom began to hike her dress up, pushing it up to her waist. Soon he was on his knees in front of her hot and ready center.

Sybil was buzzing with anticipation. She knew what Tom was going to do. Hell, she could feel his breath on her. She was about to beg when he lifted her right leg onto his shoulder and slowly licked towards her nub.

Sybil grabbed the bookshelves and uttered, "Yes."

That was all the encouragement Tom needed. He licked and sucked at her center, lapping at her like a cat. He licked gently at her nub, not wanting to put too much pressure on it until the right moment.

"Oh God! Tom…right there."

She arched her hips into his face, wanting to keep in contact with his mouth. Tom chuckled as she did this, knowing she was losing control and enjoying the sound her boots were making as she writhed at his ministrations. The vibrations from his chuckles made Sybil cry out.

"Oh, Tom."

Sensing that she was moving closer to the edge, Tom quickly inserted two fingers and began to stroke her. At the same time, he began to put a little more pressure on her nub as he licked. Sybil was moaning loudly and thrashing wildly as Tom did this. He knew what would send her over. He wrapped his lips around her nub and sucked, sending Sybil over the edge.

"Oh-oh-oh-Tom!" she screamed.

Tom continued licking at her throughout her orgasm and as it eased, wanting to lap every last drop of her nectar. Once he was done, he put her leg back on the ground and kissed up her body. Sybil was shaking still, but in an oh-so-pleasant way, as he reached her lips. He gently kissed her for several minutes, knowing her center was very sensitive right after she came.

"Did the sassy, sexy and naughty elf enjoy that?" he whispered against her lips.

Sybil chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I'm guessing from the noises you were making and the fact that your hat has fallen over your eyes, it's a definitive yes."

"You're so full of yourself."

He laughed at that. "I think you win the full of yourself award this Christmas. Where did you get the outfit?"

"Dress from amazon, boots from a random costume site."

"The boots came separately?"

"Yes…I knew you would like them."

"You know me so well. Can you guess what I want to do now?" he asked, rubbing his hard cock against her.

"Yes, but we've had sex against the bookshelves in the library before. Twice if I remember."

"For the love of god, don't tell me that's all we're doing tonight."

Sybil grinned at him. "No, I have a fantasy that I want played out and I think you'll enjoy it."

"What fantasy?" he asked his interest piqued.

She kissed him, sucking his bottom lip between hers and making Tom groan.

When she let go, she replied, more like commanded, pointing towards the table not far from them, "I want you to take me from behind against that antique table."

Tom groaned at her words and responded with a lust-filled kiss.

"We need to get you out of this dress. Right now."

The pair worked together to get Sybil out of the elf dress. The belt was off in a flash and tossed to the side. Sybil removed the hat, tossing it behind Tom. For his part, Tom unzipped the dress and pulled the halter part over her head. She quickly shimmied out of the dress. She bent down to take off her boots, but was halted by her husband. Sybil looked up at him, catching the aroused look in his eyes.

"Keep them on."

She smirked. "I knew you would like them. I didn't realize how much."

Tom lifted her up, causing Sybil to squeal and wrap her legs around his waist. "I love them."

With that, he carried her over to the antique mahogany table she had pointed to moments before, planting her on top. He then began kissing her. Sybil pulled out of the kiss.

"I thought I told you I wanted," she said in the same imperious manner of her grandmother.

Tom laughed. "I will. There are just a few things I want to do first."

He then returned to kissing her, running his hands along the sides of her body. Soon, Tom settled his hands on the undersides of her breasts and began brushing his thumbs against her stiff peaks. Sybil moaned and rubbed herself against him. He moved his kisses down her neck to her breasts. He kissed and nibbled at her right breast, before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking.

"Ooooo Tom!"

After a few minutes, he turned his attention to her left breast, provoking even louder moans from Sybil. Eventually, he stopped what he was doing, rested his forehead against her's and looked her in the eye.

"You ready?"

"Oh yes!"

Tom helped her off the table and turned her around. Sybil bent over slightly, grabbed the sides of the table and braced herself. He grasped her hips and quickly thrust into her. He started moving in and out of her slowly, but Sybil soon told him to move faster. Tom quickened his pace and soon they were both screaming and moaning loudly.

"Faster, Tom. Oh-oh, please faster."

"God, Sybil!"

He thrusted in and out of her faster, and soon he could tell she was close. He removed one hand from her hip and moved it to her center. Tom's fingers quickly found her nub and began rubbing it to match his thrusts. Sybil quickly peaked, yelling her husband's name.

"Tom!"

Feeling her spasm around him, sent Tom over the edge, groaning out Sybil's name. As he came down, he rested his head against Sybil's back. Taking deep breaths, he moved his head to kiss his wife's shoulder.

"That was incredible, love," he said.

"It was," she replied.

He slipped out of her and turned her around to face him, placing a loving kiss on her lips.

"What did I do to deserve a treat like this?"

Sybil blushed a little and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his head. "You've been so wonderful today. I know my father didn't make today easy for you and I know tomorrow will also be trying. But you kept your temper in check and I know you will tomorrow as well. And I know you didn't want to spend Christmas here at Downton, but you agreed for me. This was my little way of saying thank you."

Tom grinned that lopsided grin which always made him seem younger than his thirty-one years. "I'd say that was more than a little thank you."

Sybil swatted him playfully, shaking her head. She rested her head against his chest and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Soon though, she shivered in his arms.

"Cold?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"It's late. Let's go to bed and get under the very warm duvet."

They scrambled to pick up their clothes and dress. Tom was zipping up his trousers when he noticed Sybil putting on his shirt.

"Mrs. Branson, I think that's my shirt."

"It is, Mr. Branson. But I thought it would be easier for you to get me out of this shirt than out of that dress once we're in our room. Merry Christmas!"

With that, Sybil ran out of the library, wearing Tom's unbuttoned shirt, her boots jingling loudly.

Tom stood stock still for a moment, before grabbing his shoes and running after his wife. As he bounded up the stairs, he couldn't help thinking that it was a Merry Christmas.


End file.
